


the hollows

by murderstag



Category: Pete’s Meteor (1998)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: Pete wants money, Hugh wants something else.
Relationships: Pete/Hugh (Pete’s Meteor)
Kudos: 2





	the hollows

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed and ooc but whatever i just wanted these two to bang *shrug emoji*

“Do you have it?”

“You’ll have to do something for me first.”

He froze. He knew what was coming, It wasn’t his first time, but some part of him couldn’t believe it was happening again.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. Street rat like you... You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

A pause. 

Pete scoffed. “So you are nothing but a rich prick. I cant believe I actually thought you were a decent guy.”

“Don’t give me that rubbish,” Hugh chuckled. “Like I would be giving free hand outs to scum like you for nothing in return.”

Pete closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He really needed this money. “What do you want me to do?”

Hugh grabbed him by the shirt and practically dragged him behind the dumpster. “On your knees.”

Pete just stood there, awkwardly. “You want me to... right now?”

He shoved him to the ground. “What did I say?”

Pete winced. “H-Have you got any condoms?”

Hugh shook his head and smiled with mock sympathy. Pete hated him. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, running his hands through Pete’s hair. 

Pete let out a deep breath that he was holding in and gave a few teasing licks on the head of Hugh’s cock. Hugh groaned and yanked on his hair. “Get on with it.”

Pete rolled his eyes. “As you wish,  Your Majesty.” He stretched his lips around Hugh’s cock, running his tongue under his shaft, bobbing his head up and down.

Hugh groaned and thrust his hips. “Fuck, you’re good at that. I bet you were quite the little whore back in the day, isn’t that right?”

Pete whimpered around his cock. Unfortunately, the man wasn’t wrong... He had worked the streets quite a bit when he was younger in order to make a quick buck or get a fix. Still, he hasn’t gotten used to having a strangers cock down his throat, it’s a very dehumanizing experience, but it can also be hot if you try not to think about it too much. 

Hugh chuckled. “You’re silence speaks volumes, kid.”

Pete exhaled through his nose and pulled off of his cock. “Do you want me to suck your dick or do you want to have a bloody conversation with me? Because I can’t fucking do both.” 

“Cheeky.” He grabbed Pete’s hair and practically shoved his cock down Pete’s throat.

Pete groaned and started moving again, swirling his tongue around the tip. He was starting to sport a hard on, which was fucking embarrassing. He whimpered and looked up at Hugh with big pleading eyes.

Hugh huffed. “Go on then, take care of it.”

He didn’t have to be told twice, he whipped his cock out and started jerking off, while stroking Hugh with his other hand.

Hugh moaned. “Good boy.” And, oh, that got a shameful whimper out of Pete. Of course Hugh caught on, and had to make a comment on it. “You like that, do you? You like being called a good boy?” Pete whined and nodded. “You’re so fucking good at this, Pete. Such a good boy for me.”

It was too much, Pete’s body jolted as he came all over his hand. “Jesus Christ, Pete, you’ve went and made a mess all over yourself. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody finish that fast, you must really be enjoying this.” Tears started rolling down Pete’s face, and that’s what sent Hugh over the edge, coming in his mouth.

Pete tried to pull away, but Hugh put both his hands on his face to hold him in place. “Swallow it.” Pete winced and did as he was told. 

He pulled back, saliva and come running down his chin. _“G_ _ ood boy.”  _ Hugh said mockingly and patted his cheek.

“Fuck off!” Pete spat. “Now, where’s my fucking money?” 

Hugh pulled out a wad of cash and threw it on Pete’s chest. “Now go clean yourself up, Pete. You look like a goddamn mess.”


End file.
